Crazy school, crazy friends and crazy
by Hikaru-forever
Summary: Imáginate que de pronto, sin saber por qué, los personajes del manga de naruto desaparecen, y, sin explicación alguna, aparecen en el mundo real... curioso no? leed y veréis ke pasa! reviews! Cap 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Olaaa! Soy Hikaru-forever y este es el primer fic que escribo, dadle una oportunidad onegai! En est fic habrá un poco de todo, pro sobre todo, mucho humor y romance! Por que... qué pasaría si, después de tener un extraño sueño, una chica se encontrara con que los personajes de Naruto han desaparecido del manga y han llegado, sin explicaciín alguna, al mundo real? con chakra y todo! ya os podréis imaginar... pero si d verdad keréis saberlo... LEED!**

**muxos bsos!**

Capítulo 1

Montones de arena en los bolsillos

-Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi...-sonó el despertador a las 9 de la mañana. Una niña de 15 años abrió los ojos. Se levantó y se fue para el cuarto de baño. Sonrió al ver su nombre (Rin Mizaque) en un cartel lleno de fotos de un manga que se llama: Naruto. Se lavo la cara y las manos. Después de la operación , fue para la cocina. Se preparó pan con aceite (cómo hacia todas las mañanas)

-Hola-dijo una voz grave y cansada- como no te vallas ya vas a llegar tarde

- Si, papá, dile adiós de mi parte a mamá ¿vale?

-Si, si se lo diré ¿Ah! Por cierto lávate los dientes- le dijo severo

-Que sí ya voy pero si me metes prisa pos...- no terminó la frase ya que su padre le fulminó con la mirada y Rin sabía lo que significaba: Vete o... ¡problemas!. Se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño y realizó la misma operación que por la mañana exceptuando el lavado de dientes. Se miró el reloj, eran las 9:30

-¡MIERDA VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!-dijo la chica gritando- ¡PAPÁ QUE ME VOY QUE YA LLEGO TARDE!

-Ya sabía yo que iba muy tranquila...-dijo negando la cabeza con desaprobación

"Joder el primer día de clase y ya llego tarde, ahí que ver que nunca cambio" se dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Salió del portal de su casa a toda prisa.

"Joder... yo paso de mirar el reloj.¡A saber que hora es!" Cruzó el paso de peatones sin mirar y...

-Pííííííííííííí- un camión estaba apunto de atropellarla y...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡AHHH!- se oyó un grito en medio de la noche.

Una niña de las mismas características a la del sueño sintió como resbalaba por su cara un sudor frío, tan frió, que le pareció como un cubito de hielo

-Ufff... que susto. Solo era una pesadilla... creí que la iba a palmar...- miró el reloj, eran las 8:45

"Que raro que la pesadilla fuera tan tarde... ¡Espera! Pesadilla... no me acuerdo de nada solo de un camión que me iba a atropellar y nada más... que raro"

Se tiró en la cama esperando a volverse a dormir pero como veía que no podía decidió levantarse

"Según el dicho, el que madruga Dios le ayuda, haber si hoy me echar una manita que me hace falta vamos"se dijo. Quitó la alarma del despertador. Se levantó y se fue para para el cuarto de baño. Sonrió al ver su nombre (Rin Mizaque) en un cartel lleno de fotos de un manga que se llama: Naruto. Se lavo la cara y las manos. Después de la operación , fue para la cocina. Se preparó pan con aceite (cómo hacia todas las mañanas)

-Hola-dijo una voz grave y cansada- como no te vallas ya vas a llegar tarde

- Si, papá, dile adiós de mi parte a mamá ¿vale?

-Si, si se lo diré ¿Ah! Por cierto lávate los dientes- le dijo severo

Que sí ya voy pero si me metes prisa pos...- no terminó la frase ya que su padre le fulminó con la mirada Rin sabía lo que significaba: Vete o... ¡problemas!. Se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño y realizó la misma operación que por la mañana exceptuando el lavado de dientes. Se miró el reloj, eran las 9:30

-¡MIERDA VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!-dijo la chica gritando- ¡PAPÁ QUE ME VOY QUE YA LLEGO TARDE!

-Ya sabía yo que iba muy tranquila...-dijo negando la cabeza con desaprobación

"Joder el primer día de clase y ya llego tarde, ahí que ver que nunca cambio" se dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Salió del portal de su casa a toda prisa.

"Joder... yo paso de mirar el reloj.¡A saber que hora es¿Porqué tengo la extraña sensación que todo lo que e hecho esta mañana ya a sucedido?" Fue corriendo hasta un cruce, miró a los lados de derecha a izquierda como si sus ojos quisieran verificar algo que ella no entendía bien ya que, el semáforo estaba en verde para los peatones

"¿Pero qué coño me pasa hoy?" Después de esta verificación salió corriendo y entonces...

-Pííííííííííííí- un camión salido de la nada estaba apunto de atropellarla

-AHHHH- gritó Rin.

Y... ¡Plaf! Sintió como un brazo fuerte la cogía por la cintura y tiraba fuerte de ella y como es normal acabaron en el suelo, ella encima de...

-¿GAARA!

-¿Ehh¿Dónde estoy, y cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo el chico algo confundido.

Él tenía aspecto aterrador para cualquiera menos para ella. Unas ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos aguamarina, su pelo algo alborotado de un color rojo fuego y... esa extraña marca en su lado derecho de su frente que significaba: Amor.

Empezaron a escuchar cuchicheos. Los giraron la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada a la gente, pero, no lo consiguieron, la gente nada más miraba a Gaara y en la postura que se habían quedado, Gaara tirado en el suelo y, ella, sentado encima de su falda. Se levantaron a toda prisa y Rin intentó mirar a Gaara pero no pudo, había desaparecido, pero, algo le dijo que él estaba por allí, muy cerca suya

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Pero no le dio tiempo a averiguarlo ya que al ver la hora en su reloj (ahora roto por el tortazo) vio que eran las 10:00

"Mierda todavía me queda mucho por recorrer y la charla del director empieza a las 10:05 ¡NO VOY A LLEGAR!" se dijo desesperada y... como si fuera un milagro alguien pita desde un coche. La chica gira rápidamente la cara para ver quien es y...

"Genial, es Ilthiwen con su madre, menos mal que los milagros existen..."

-¿Qué pasa vas a empezar 3º de E.S.O y vas a llegar tarde? Anda sube que te llevamos- le dijo la chica

-Muchas gracias-le dijo a la madre- ¿y tú que eh?-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Rin, tu ya me conoces ¿no?-le dijo como dándole importancia a lo que le decía la chica

-Ya lo sé, pero admite que tú también ibas a llegar tarde si hubieras ido andando

-No-le respondió

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-No

-Pos nada lo que tu digas, paso de enfadarme el primer día de curso- le dijo con una sonrisa-¡Ah! Por cierto te tengo que contar y enseñar algo muy importante

Ilthiwen la miró con extrañeza, y, sin hacer caso alguno de lo que le había dicho la chica respondió

-Oye Rin¿Dónde está tu mochila? Creo que hoy vamos a ver los y nos explicaran algunas...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que un chillido de desespero salió de la boca de Rin

-¡DIOS, QUE SE ME A OLVIDADOLA MALETA CON LAS PRISAS DE MI PADRE Y LA HORA QUE ERA, LA E CAGADO NADA MÁS EMPEZAR EL COLEGIO!

-Bueno chica, no creo que sea para tanto ¿no, hoy no creo que pasa nada del otro mundo pero como te la dejes otro día...-no terminó la frase ya que dos miradas fulminantes la atravesaron, una la de Rin y otra la de su madre

¿Qué e dicho?-preguntó mirándolas a las dos

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de unas cuantas regañinas de la madre por fin llegaron al colegio. Salieron a toda prisa del coche, tropezaron con un escalón, se chocaron con la gente y entre ellas y... finalmente después de ese ajetreo, corto pero intenso, fueron corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada que ya se estaba cerrando tras los últimos alumnos. (ATENCIÓN: ESTO QUE VIENE AHORA ES A CÁMARA LENTA)

-¡NOOO!-chillaron las chicas al ver que se le cerraban las puertas. Subieron tan rápido los escalones que...

-¡QUE NOS LA PEGAMOS!-gritó Rin

-¡NOOOO!-segundo grito de Ilthiwen

¡Plaf! (ATENCIÓN: SE ACABA LA CÁMARA LENTA)

Se tropezaron con el último escalón. Sonó un golpe seco. Todos se giraron y miraron las caras desencajadas de la chicas que se hallaban en el suelo. Una tenía el pelo revuelto y marrón y la otra mucho más alta que esta última con el pelo relativamente revuelto ya que lo tenía muy corto.

Silencio, todo fue silencio hasta que...

-JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA...- una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de los allí presente hasta de la dos chicas

-Bien empezáis el curso ¿eh?-dijo una chica riéndose

-Sí, sí, bien empezamos- dijeron las dos a la vez a regañadientes mientras se levantaban

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Después de esta cómica actuación (o mejor dicho incidente) todos se reunieron en el patio interior del instituto. Allí estaban tres personas en un balcón: 1 hombre y 2 mujeres (una de ellas con un abanico que lo movía con frenesí)

-Bueno parece que ya está todo el mundo aquí ¿no?-dijo el hombre que tenía una espesa barba blanca- ¿NO?- repitió al ver que nadie le respondía

-Si...-dijeron todos a la vez no con muchas ganas

"Bien empezamos, aquí hay ganas de empezar el colegio para dar y regalar"se dijo para sí Rin

- _Se ve que aquí la gente no tiene ganas de hablar ¿ no?- _le dijo la chica a Ilthiwen susurrándole al oído

-_Sí la verdad es que sí, pero yo creo que es porque no quieren empezar-_ le respondió la chica con el mismo tono de voz

Silencio. Todo el mundo las estaba mirando pos algo que habían hecho

-Seguid así, ya que tenéis tantas ganas de hablar-dijo el que parecía el director- Haber¿De qué estáis hablando?

Las chicas se miraron y enrojecieron al momento pero alguien dijo

-Hablan de sus cosas ¿no te parece so lelo? Y tú no eres nadie para hablar así a la gente, y menos a dos señoritas, solo porque seas importante aquí dentro, ya que, fuera solo eres uno más a sí que callaito estás más guapo- dijo una voz grave que solo una chica enrojecida podía saber: Gaara. Todo el mundo miraba de un lado para otro sin saber bien que hacer o que decir, de pronto... un fuerte aplauso resonó hasta el último rincón del colegio

-Je,je,je muy gracioso quien haya sido, y que sepa que, cuando empiece el curso le pillaremos y yo mismo le pondré un parrrrrte y lo mandaré derechito hacia su casa- dijo el director rojo de ira

"Gracias Gaara, muchas gracias por haber hecho esto por nosotras, gracias" se dijo Rin aún colorada como un tomate.

-Bueno, después de este cachondeito, hemos decidido pasarnos por alto el discurso del director y vamos a comenzar por las extrañas bajas y nuevas apariciones de profesores- tomó la palabra la profesora (o eso creía Rin) del abanico

-Primero: decir que las siguientes profesoras y profesores se han dado de baja. 1º de matemáticas: Mª Gutierrez

-¡WEW!- se escuchó un grito de alegría entre los chicos

-Ejem, ejem-carraspeó- silencio por favor. 2º de gimnasia: Manoli Calvo y Pablo

-¡WEW!- un segundo grito de alegría

-Ejem, ejem- volvió a carraspear- 3º de lengua: Lala

-¡WEWWW!- un tercer grito pero con más fuerza

-Bueno y seguimos ¿eh, seguimos- dijo con un toque de retintín en la voz- 4º de ingles: Merche Bayester

-¡WEW!- un cuarto grito

-...- ya se cansaba de decir siempre lo mismo así que optó por el silencio- 5º conocimiento: Natalia

-¡WEW!- un quito grito

-...-el mismo silencio que antes- Bueno ya que se han acabado las bajas, y menos mal, -dijo esto último por lo bajo- empiezan los nuevos profesores. Sus nombres son: Hataque Kakashi, matemáticas. Maito Gai, gimnasia. Kurenai, lengua. Asuma, ingles. Hayate, francés. Kankurô, conocimiento y por último Temari, monitora para la pronunciación.

Todos se callaron al oir esos nombres. Todos estaban extrañados, sobre todo tres personas: Rin, Ilthiwen y Gaara

Pensamientos de cada uno:

Rin: "¿Qué eso... habré escuchado mal? No puede ser que todos los senseis de la villa de la Hoja hayan venido al mundo real... ¡NO PUEDE SER! Joe me estoy volviendo loca"

Gaara: "Me parece que o e escuchado mal o e oído un montón de nombres de senseis de la villa de la Hoja y los nombres de mis hermanos. Alo mejor al estar convertido en arena me afecta el oído pero no creo..."

Ilthiwen: "No... no creo que sea cierto lo que acabo de oír no puede ser... Tranquila Ilthi, eso es imposible. Esto... ¡ESTO ES REAL¡Últimamente estoy más friki de lo normal pero... joe chaval... no me lo puede creer... no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza..."

Fin pensamientos de cada uno.

-Bueno, ya que los profesores no aparecen pues me parece que por la hora que es- todo el mundo miró el reloj eran las 11:45- va s ver recreo hasta las 12:30. A esa hora quien se quiera ir se va. Quien no, el colegio cierra a las 15:00

Todo el mundo salió como loco para llegar al patio como antes... menos un par de chicas

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaban sus alumnos, ocho personas y una monitoras andaban dando vueltas

-Ya me temía yo que darle el mapa a Kakashi era mala idea y, además, ya llegamos muy tarde- dijo un hombre alto con un cigarro en la boca

-Tranquilo Asuma-dijo una mujer de ojos rojos- Kakashi hablará por nosotros ya que la culpa la tiene él ¿no?- dijo- ¿NO?

Un hombre con media cara tapada por una máscara estaba embobado mirando un cartel que ponía: "Próximamente la película con mejores efectos especiales del año: Ataque de los Monstruos 15"

- Je, je. Esa la pienso ver yo...- dijo Kakashi

¡PLAF!

Un hombre cubierto por un mono verde le dió un patada en la cara con tal fuerza que el hombre salió despedido en dirección contraria

-¡KAKASHI NO TE EMPAVES! La bella bestia de Konoha nunca se pierde ¡NUNCA!- gritó el del mono

-Como te pasa Gai... con un solo golpe tortazo en la cabeza suficiente- dijo un chico alto con unas extrañas pinturas en la cara y una marioneta en la espalda cubiertas por vendas

-Da igual Kankurô. La bella bestia de Konoha nunca se pierde

-Mirar, e encontrado la calle- dijo Kakashi- Bueno y si no me equivoco ese es el instituto

Los nueve que se encontraban allí miraron con decisión a el instituto

-A ya va la verde bestia de Konoha- dijo Gai

¡PLAF!

Otro tortazo dado por Kurenai hizo que el Hombre bajara con brusquedad el cuello haciéndose daño

-Kurenai que eso duele...- dijo Gai acariciándose la parte dolorida del cuello

-Eso te pasa por pesado, y ya era hora de que te callaras

-Bueno¿no creéis que es mejor irnos para el instituto? Es que esta convirtiendo un poco problemático esta situación- dijo una chica que tenía el pelo recogido en cuatro coletas

-¿Oye no crees que se te a pegado algo de la relación entre Shikamaru y tú?- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Qué? Anda calla Kurenai...- dijo la chica un poco colorada

-Bien dicho... cof, cof, Temari... cof, cof, será mejor que... cof, cof, nos vallamos... cof, cof, para el... cof, cof, instituto... cof, cof.- dijo uno con pinta de estar apunto de morirse

-Tranquilo Hayate... ¿y tú piensas ser el profesor de francés? Pues tus alumnos lo llevan claro... -dijo Asuma poniéndole la mano encima del hombro

-Bueno nos vamos ¿o qué?- dijo Temari empujando a todos

-Anda si vamos- dijeron todos a la vez

Y dejando tras de sí algunas baldosas rotas... Se dirigieron hacia un instituto que les dará muchas sorpresas...

**Ke tal? os gustó? est es el primer capítulo, y cmo sabréis, suele ser el más sosillo, pro aun asi, espro ke os aya exo pasar un buen rato... jajaj! en fin, espro ke mandéis algún ke otro review a esta primeriza autora de fanfic, amenazas, insultos, ayuda ideas, parejas... todo lo ke keráis, porke así, mjoraré cn el tiempo! gracias por aber leído!**

**Bsos y reviewsssss!**


	2. Una aparición algo accidentada

OLA! Ya estoy aki cn otro capítulo el segund! Musas gasias x los k me abeis mandados reviews! Muxisimas gasias! (ai q ve cm me repito... ¬¬) espero q este capitulo tambien os gust muxo! La verdad esq yo lo veo un pelin aburrio pero esq la inspiración en my viaje al extranjero fue un poco chunguilla... Buenmo q repito (y mira q soy pesada... ¬¬) q gasias x los reviews! y porfavo segid escribiend mas lo pido PORFAVO!

Muxos Besos!

Capítulo 2 Una aparición algo accidentada 

-¿Qué os pasa?¿no os vais corriendo como unos delincuentes hacia el patio?- dijo el director

-¿Eh?- dijeron Ilthiwen y Rin a la vez- eh... sí, sí ya vamos...- y dicho esto se marcharon corriendo hacia el patio

-Hay que ver que gente más rara...- dijo una mujer con un abanico- rara y loca-continuó con un gesto de desaprobación

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos niñas (y alguien más) se dirigían a toda prisa hacia una puerta de vidrio. Allí se encontraron con el patio del su instituto. Era una explanada de hierva con campos de fútbol y baloncesto, unas gradas, donde, estaban la mayoría de las chicas contándose cotilleos y de más

-Veo que nada a cambiado ¿no Ilthi?- dijo Rin con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Eh? Ah sí, sí nada a cambiado... nada...-dijo la chica totalmente perdida

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás en las nubes

-Ya, ya, pero, ¿no te resulta demasiado extraño que un montón de censéis de la villa de la Hoja estén aquí?- dijo mientras se dirigían a los servicios

-Si quilla es extraño, ¡pero todavía no te e enseñada todo! Je je- dijo riéndose maliciosamente

-¿Cómo? Quilla no es por pensar mal pero...- dijo esta un poco asustada por la cara de Rin

Y era verdad ya que Rin se frotaba las manos, y se pasaba la lengua por los labios como si se estuviera quitando algo que tenía

-Jope chaval pues yo creo que sí que piensas mal ¿no?- dijo la chica cambiando su gesto rápidamente

-¿Yo? Que va... era solo para verificar

-Estas chalá

-Y ¿me lo dices ahora?

-Sí, te lo digo ahora. Bueno te voy a enseñar lo que te dije mientras estábamos en el coche...

Ilthiwen la miró con un poco de miedo. Rin se metió la mano en el pantalón y sacó de allí un puñadito de arena

-¿Eso es lo que me vas a enseñar?- Dijo Ilthi

-No, esto- dijo la chica mientras hacía que la arena se le cayera de la mano. Y, como por arte de magia salió un chico con extravagantes ropas y una tinaja en la espalda donde guardaba arena. Ilthiwen al verlo abrió la boca, tanto, que se hizo daño

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Gaara- Que niña te ha gustado lo que he dicho?- continuó riéndose

-Sí, por cierto yo me llamo Rin y ella Ilthiwen pero no creo que le importe que le llames Ilthi. Una cosa Gaara te vas a meter en un buen lío como...-no pudo terminar la farse ya que una mano se le aferró a la sulla y tiró fuerte de ella hacia la salida de los cuartos de baño

-¿QUÉ... QUE COÑO ES ESTO?-dijo Litiguen gritando-¿ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO FUERTE! ¿QUILLA DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD QUE ESTO ES UN SUEÑO, QUE ES QUE AHÍ DENTRO ESTÁ...!- la chica no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rin le tapó la boca

-Shíííííííí, calla, todo el mundo nos está mirando so pava- dijo algo enrojecida

Y era cierto ya que, todo el mundo se asustó al oír esos chillidos de una chica que parecía estar loca

-¿QUÉ PASA? –dijo amenazante Litiguen- SOLO ESTAMOS HABLANDO ¿VALE?- al momento todo volvió a la normalidad, en las gradas, las chicas ablando, y , en los campos de fútbol, los niños jugando

-Quilla que... o mejor dicho, quien es ese-dijo señalando Ilthiwen a Gaara

-Lo conoces muy bien, es Gaara- y al ver que la chica le iba a hacer otra pregunta respondió como si le hubiera leído sus pensamientos- Yo no me puse como te has puest tú por una sencilla razón, no tenía tiempo- terminó la chica de brazos cruzados

-No vale responderme antes de que formule la pregunta. Pero quilla es que él no existe el es un dibujo animado

-Si quilla pero... – Rin le explicó lo sucedido esa mañana y minutos más tardes Ilthiwen ya estaba relajada y lo entendía todo ala perfección

-Pero... ¿cómo él está aquí?- dijo

-No tengo ni idea, pero, lo que sé es que él está ahí

-Eh... esto... no es por nada, pero, todo el mundo se está marchando-dijo Gaara saliendo del servicio

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- dijo Rin- conviértete ahora mismo en arena, no pudes salí a la calle con esas pintas- termino la chica mirándolo de arriba abajo

-Como quieras- fue la respuesta que dio, y, de repente ya no estaba allí, sino en el bolsillo de Rin

-Bueno ¿vamos?- dijo a Ilthiwen

-Sí, si pero, ¿por qué no te vienes a comer a mi casa? Mis padres no están, están comiendo con unos amigos

-Ah ¿si? Pues los míos también comen con unos amigos fuera. Así que va a dar igual que les llame o no, je je. ¿Vamos a comer ramen ¿no?

-Sí es lo único que hay en mi casa... je je

-Me temo que eres igual que Naruto- dijo Gaara

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minutos más tarde, dos chicas, una más alta que la otra, estaban apunto de coger el autobús

-¿Quilla te imaginas que todos los personajes de Naruto vienen al mundo real?- dijo Ilthiwen riéndose

-Anda calla no me gustaría para nada imaginármelo. ¿Tú sabes lo que se liaría con Naruto? ¿Y con Jiraiya? ¿Y sabes lo que se va a liar con Hayate en...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que una voz conocida le dirigió la palabra

-Hola, ¿cómo estáis? ¡Que de tiempo sin veros chicas!- dijo un chico un poco más bajo que Rin

-¡Kiwor! Pues la verdad es que hace unos meses que no hablamos, nosotras estamos muy bien ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, Me han contado que un montón de profesores se han ido y que han venido nuevos. Y por cierto ¿qué haces tú en este autobús? ¿Tú casa no está por el otro lado?-dijo Kiwor

-Sí, sí pero es que hoy me voy a comer a casa de Ilthiwen, Oye lo mismo te pregunto yo, ¿Tú a dónde vas si tú casa está por el otro lado?

-Es que yo me voy a comer a casa de un amigo

-¿Ah si?- el chico asintió- Pues entonces dale un saludo de nuestra parte ¿vale?

-Si, si se lo daré

-Kiwor, ¿qué tal en tu nuevo colegio?- Ilthiwen que todavía no había abierto la boca

-Pues la verdad es que... me arrepiento de haberme ido. Es que todo ese colegio es de pijos y yo me siento allí que no pego...- dijo con un deje de melancolía

-Bueno, chico, tu tranquilo que ya encontrarás amigos, mira nosotras, todos los niños de la clase se han ido y han entrado gente nueva- dijo Ilthiwen

-¿Si? ¿Se ha ido todo el mundo? Joe chaval pos yo creia que na más me había ido yo...- dijo Kiwor haciendo un gesto muy característo de Naruto

-Ea, pa que veas que te has equivocado...- dijo una voz grave proveniente de el bolsillo de Rin

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- dijo Kiwor mirando de un lado a otro

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Kiwor? Yo no e oído nada- mintió Rin

-Sí, sí eso que cada año estas peor- Le siguió el juego Ilthiwen

-Pues al final vais a tener razón, pero... yo juraría que he oído a alguien...

"Joder Gaara esta vez te podrías haber callado" pensó Rin

"Ufff... menos mal que Kiwor se lo ha creído porque si no..." se dijo Ilthiwen suspirando de alivio

"Pues yo juraría que he oído algo..."pensó Kiwor rascándose la cabeza

-Rin, Rin- Dijo la chica alta- ¡nos hemos pasado de parada!

-¿Qué, qué nos hemos pasado de parada? Lo siento Kiwor pero nos tenemos que ir ya- dijo moviéndola mano a modo de despedida

-¡Adiós!-dijo el chico haciendo el mismo gesto

" La verdad es que han cambiado mucho estas chicas..." se dijo el chico sonriendo "sobre todo... Rin" terminó mirando como la chica se iba corriendo para coger el semáforo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué?- dijo una chica que tenía el pelo recogido en cuatro coletas- ¡¿Qué ese no es el instituto!

-Que va- dijo un hombre con media cara tapada- que yo sepa no pone "Instituto trilingüe Helit"

-Kakashi creo que la comida te a sentado un poco mal ¿no?- dijo un hombre con un cigarro en la boca-¡ESQUE NO SABES LEER! ¿¡HAY PONE "Instituto Helit" Y QUE YO SEPA...

¡PLAF!

Un puñetazo dado por una mujer de ojos rojos hizo que se estrellase contra un muro cercano

-¿Qué no chilles!- dijo la mujer histérica- Eres insoportable cuando te pones así Asuma

-Anda pues Kakashi tenía razón- dijo Asuma- hay está el instituto...

-¿Qué, hay dos institutos con el nombre parecido? ¡Esta ciudad está loca!- dijo chillando Temari

-Oye no creéis que mejor de chillar tanto nos vamos para el instituto- dijo un chico con extrañas pinturas en la cara- es que se está cerrando- continuó cuando vio la cara de su hermana mayor que decía "eso iba a decir yo... Kankurô"

-¿Qué se está cerrando?- dijo un hombre con unas tremendas cejas

-Sí, ¿por qué no vamos mañana y le decimos que nos hemos encontrado con una camada de gatitos negros?- preguntó Kakashi, y, al instante se le quitó la idea al decirle a la vez un montón de voces

-¡CALLATE!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya en casa de Ilthiwen, Gaara se pudo salir del bolsillo de Rin ya que, en esa casa no había nadie exceptuando a ellas y a él

-Bueno la comida ya está preparada, lo raro es que mi madre la acaba de preparar...- dijo Ilthiwen Trayendo dos tazones- Lo malo es que tu y Gaara vais que comer del mismo plato, ¿no te importa no?- Rin y Gaara se miraron y los dos a la vez alzaron los hombros a modo de decir "da igual". Por cierto ¿con qué os lo vais a tomar con palillos a con tenedor o cuchillo?

-Con palillos- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

"Aunque yo no se manejar muy bien los palillos..." se dijo Rin

-Gaara...- dijo Rin con suma delicadeza. El chico se sobresaltó al oír su nombre nombrado con tanta dulzura

-Rin, Ilthiwen, ¿qué hacen hay Naruto y los demás?- las dos chicas se miraron y sonriendo

-Eso es un póster, es como... una foto pero muy grande- dijo Ilthiwen mientras se sentaba en la mesa con los tazones- ¿Os sentáis?- dijo la chica y al momento los dos se sentaron

-Esta comida es la que le gusta mucho a Naruto ¿no?- dijo mientras se lo empezaba a comer

-Así es- dijeron las chicas a la ve, y acto seguido comenzaron a comer, Gaara utilizaba muchísimo mejor los palillos que otras (Rin e Ilthiwen)

Minutos más tarde, ya habían terminado de comer y... como era tradición en casa de Ilthiwen cuando Rin iba a comer allí, las chicas empezaron a jugar al juego de Naruto

-Gaara ¿quieres jugar?- Dijo Rin prestándole el mando

-No, gracias prefiero hacerlo en la vida real- dijo negando con la cabeza

-Entonces quieres que juguemos a algo entre todos- dijo Ilthiwen mientras dejaba el mando en la mesita a la vez que lo hacía Rin

-¿Qué, queréis que juegue con vosotros?- dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido a modo de pregunta

-Sí, claro- dijeron las dos chicas a la vez

-Como queráis- fue lo que contestó el chico y al momento dos manos de arena rodearon las caderas de Rin e Ilthiwen y las elevó en el aire

-Gaara, ¿qué haces?- dijo Rin mientras se intentaba soltar de aquella mano- bájanos por favor

-Es que yo solo quería...- dijo el chico mientras las dejaba con sumo cuidado en el sofá

-Gaara ¿pero qué haces? ¡YO QUIERO QUE ME SUBAS OTRA VEZ!- dijo Ilthiwen gritando

-¿Quiéres?- dijo

-Sí claro ¿y tú Rin?

-Eh... bueno...- dijo la chica

-Entonces... ¡para arriba Gaara!- al momento las mimas manos de arena las subieron otra vez y estuvieron jugando mucho tiempo, pero, para ellos se les había detenido.

"Ahí algo que todavía no encajo mucho..." se dijo Rin mientras se reía a carcajadas

"Siento algo parecido a lo que me dijo una vez el hermano gemelo de mi madre pero... no es lo mismo" de repente las imágenes del pasado del chico se les pasaron a toda velocidad y...

-¡AHHH!-el chico soltó un grito que podía poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera. De repente las manos se soltaron y las dos cayeron de un golpe seco a el sofá

-¡GAARA! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?- dijo Rin gritando- ¡GAARA!- la chica se intentó acercar al chico que se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza pero de repente una fuerte mano se le aferró a la muñeca y hizo que se alejara con fuerza del chico

-¡ILTHIWEN ¿QUÉ HACES!

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ Y DEPRISA RIN!

-PERO GAARA...

-¡AHHH!- otro grito del chico

-DEJALO, EL YA NO ES GAARA, ÉL ES... EL SUKAKU ¿NO LO ENTIENDES!- dijo la chica mientras tiraba con fuerza de Rin para que saliera de la casa. La arena estaba loca y rompía todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, la televisión, marcos, ventanas...

-¡PERO ILTHI... ÉL... ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!- al momento la chica se soltó de la mano de Ilthiwen y se fue para Gaara a toda velocidad. Estaba apunto de alcanzarlo cuando... una mano de arena se le aferró a la cintura y poco a poco la arena empezaba a cubrirle el cuerpo y empezaba a apretarle

-¡RIN, NO!- dijo la chica muerta de miedo

" No creo que le haga... por favor Gaara no... y ¡porque no habrá un maldito vecino en este edificio para ayudarnos!"

De repente, Gaara miró a Rin

-Gaara... no... ¿no me reconoces? Soy... ¡AHHH!- la arena le apretaba demasiado el cuerpo para poder articular palabra- soy... ri... ¡soy Rin! ¡AHHH!- otro grito de la chica. El dolor se hizo insoportable hasta tal extremo que la chica perdió el conocimiento

-¡NO RIN!- Ilthiwen salió corriendo en busca de ayuda pero, se dio cuenta de que no debía huir por que algo le decía que no estaba muerta solo... inconsciente-¡BAS... BAS...

-¡AHH!-otro grito de Gaara

-¡BASTA!- la chica se fue hacia Gaara mientras esquivaba con cierta dificultad las manos de arena que venían con fuerza hacia ella, hasta que, llegó hasta Gaara

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE BASTA!- de repente un fuerte tortazo impactó de lleno en la cara de Gaara ya que la arena fue demasiado lenta para acogerla justo a tiempo. De repente todo cesó, todo tranquilo, todo bien (aunque un poco destrozado) todo menos...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué, que si volvemos a llegar tarde nos despide?-dijo una Temari enloquecid

-Sí, eso he dicho- dijo el director severo- habéis llegado a las 17:00 y quedamos a las 10:00,y encima vuestra casa está a una manzana de aquí

-Ya bueno... pero es que... le dimos el mapa a este pavo- le dijo señalando a Kakashi

-Temari... no mientas... tu sabes muy bien que nos hemos encontrado con una camada de gatitos negros- dijo Kakashi de lo más tranquilo

-¡Que te calles!- le chillaron todos

-Bueno, pues después de la advertencia empezáis a trabajar pasado mañana- le dijo el director mientras se levantaba del su asiento- Hasta entonces... Bueno día

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Rin!-gritó Ilthiwen. La chica yacía en el suelo inconsciente

-Rin... Rin...- la voz de Ilthiwen se hacía cada vez más débil para Rin

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué son todas estas cosas, aparatos? ¿por qué tengo las piernas y los brazos escayolados? ¿Papá, mamá, Belén, Ilthi... por qué estáis tristes? ¿Qué son todas estás máquinas? Se dijo Rin muy lejos del sitió donde estuvo apunto de morir

-¡Rin!¡Rin!- gritó Ilthiwen con más fuerza- ¡Rin despierta!

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy... Ilthi? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?- Rin abrió los ojos

-Je, es normal que te duela el cuerpo... as estado apunto de ser aplastada por la arena de... Gaara- dijo esto último con un tono enfadado en la voz

-Lo siento Rin- dijo Gaara bajando la cabeza

-Tranquilo chico estoy bien nada más me duele el cuerpo pero nada más- dijo la chica incorporándose- y... ¿tú qué tal?

-Eh... pues bien... aunque no estoy muy acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupe por mi...

-Je je je, pues te tendrás que ir acostumbrándote

-Rin... yo...

-Ring, Ring- el teléfono sonó

-¿Diga? Ah mamá- dijo Ilthiwen -¿qué, que si Rin está aquí? Sí, sí está.¿Eh, que te la pase?- dijo la chica mientras le daba el teléfono a la chica

-¿Sí? Ah. NO puedo es que mi madre no lo sabe... ¡Que mi madre ya lo sabe! Entonces sí, gracias por la invitación

-¿qué pasa?- dijo Ilthiwen

-¡Que me quedo a dormir en tú casa!- dijo Rin sonriendo

-¡¿SI! ¡Entonces Gaara también se queda ¿no!- Rin asintió con la cabeza- Entonces...-de repente la chica del pelo corto se sacó del bolsillo una tarjeta de crédito- ¡TENDREMOS QUE COMPRAR MUCHA ROPA Y PIJAMAS! Es que esto es lo bueno de tener unos padres con mucha pasta- dijo mirando pícaramente la tarjeta de crédito mientras la limpiaba de arena

-Te pareces a mi hermana... me das miedo...

-Venga Gaara, vente con nosotras hombre- dijo Rin mientras salía de la casa llamaba al ascensor

-Que remedio...

-Entonces...

-¡COMPRAS, COMPRAS, COMPRAS!-dijeron las dos a la vez mientras entraban en el ascensor y daban a la tecla de planta baja

-Pero que par de locas ahí aquí...

-Gaara transfórmate ya en arena- dijo Rin

-Como usted diga- y desapareció

-¡COMPRAS, COMPRAS, COMPRAS!-gritaron las chicas mientras saltaban dentro del ascensor

-Temaris que se va a parar el ascensor, ¡parar!- dijo Gaara ya trasformado en arena

-JE JE JE- las chicas se pararon al momento pero al salir del ascensor...

-No por favor...

-¡COMPRAS, COMPRAS, COMPRAS!

**Jejeje bueno aki teneis el segund capi. Espero que os aya gustado. Musas gasias por los reviews! En esta última pajinilla me e repetio demasiado con lo d las compras pero es que... yo me pongo igual cuando voy con alguna amiga! Bueno lo repito otra vez... GASIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Q me sigais escribiend qe me viene muy bien para la inspira! Si teneis alguna duda porfavo escribirla, decidme cualkier cosa ideas las parejas y demas! Lo q voy a adelanta va a se... mejo no lo digo voy a se mala! XDD no ombre yo ya tengo en la mente algunas parejas de alumnos y... profesores!**

**Bueno no rallo más! Muxos besos! Y gasias por los reviwes! (y sigo y sigo... ¬¬)**

**Adio!**


	3. La respuesta es NO Rin

Ola! Ya estoy aki de nuev! (cm siempre vamos... ¬¬) Bueno antes d todos y cm siempre musas gasias x vuestros reviews (aunq an sido muy escasillos... ¬¬)! Este capitulo es un poco lioso al final (o al menos pa mi...) Spero q os gust aunq el final es un poco... tris...  Sque... pasa algo entre... MEJOR NO LO DIGO! ME TENGO Q CALLAR! NO PUEDO DECIRLO! (sorri pero esq tengo cambios d personalidad... si claro... ¬¬) bueno dejo ya d hacer gilipollas y os dejo cn mi tercer capitulo! Spero q os gust! Bueno una cosa más... este titulo puede resultar un poco raro pero al final del capitulo lo comprendereis!

Muxos besos!

Capitulo 3 

La respuesta es NO Rin

-¡Eh, aquí!- chilló un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Rin

"¿Eh? Juraría que ese es..." pensó para sí Rin

-¡Naruto!- chilló Ilthiwen-¡Quilla mira un tomo de Naruto! ¿Y además nuevo! ¿Qué, pero qué?- dijo Ilthiwen al ojear el tomo- ¿Cómo puede ser que no halla ni un solo dibujo? Solo aparecen los diálogos mira- la chica se lo pasó a Rin

-Quilla a lo mejor solo es algún gracioso que lo habrá puesto ahí para los frikis como nosotras ¿no?- dijo tirando el tomo a la papelera más cerca

-Pues valla gracia...- dijo con un toque de enfado en la voz- Bueno total, menos mal que ya estamos aquí, ¡compras, compras y más compras!

-Anda mejor que nos vallamos ya para dentro que si no le va a dar algo...- dijo Gaara desde el bolsillo de Rin

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minutos después de que las dos chicas entraran en la tienda, algo que la chica de pelo marrón y largo tiró salió de la papelera, con un ruido estrepitoso, se le abrieron las hojas y empezaron a moverse con el viento pero... mientras se movían... algo salía misteriosamente...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Espera!- dijo el mismo chico que le dio el empujón a Rin

-Naruto, ¿los has encontrado? Yo no...- dijo una chica con el pelo corto y negro

-Tranquila Hinata...-dijo dándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza

-Naruto...¿tú sabes dónde estamos? Esto es muy diferente a Konoha y... tengo miedo

-Tu tranquila, seguro que los demás también están en esta especie de... mundo por así decirlo. Es como si algo nos hubiera transportado aquí. Pero tranquila, yo soy el Hokage y con migo estás a salvo. Je, je – dijo el chico rubio haciendo un gesto muy característico suyo

-¡Naruto!- chilló un chico con argollas mientras se acercaba con rapidez- Os estaba buscando, ¿y los otros? ¿no están con vosotros? ¿y Temari? Estoy preocupada por ella...

-¡Shikamaru!- gritaron los dos chicos a la vez- ¿Te preocupas por Temari?- el chico de las argollas al momento se sonrojó

-Anda calla, eso ya lo sabe todo Konoha así que...

-¡Entonces lo confirmas!- dijo Naruto dando un grito de alegria

-Shiii, baja la voz, si lo confirmo. ¿Por cierto dónde están los demás?

-Ni idea, ¿de verdad estás saliendo con Temari?- dijo una Hinata algo emocionada por la noticia

-Que acabo decir, ¿y tú qué, eh? Se os ve a los dos muy juntitos

-Yo...- dijo la chica algo avergonzada

Pues sí es mi novia, ¿algún problema?- dijo Naruto abrazándola

-Je, je... me lo temía-dijo el chico de las argollas por lo bajo

-Cambiando de tema, ¿nos movemos? Los demás estarán algo desorientados- dijo la chica algo roja aún

-Hinata ¿puedes utilizar el byakugan?- le dijo Naruto

-Sí, claro- dijo la chica activándolo al momento- es para encontrarlos ¿no?

-Sí, claro, je, je, es que todo no lo puede tener el Hokage ¿no?- contestó el chico rascándose la cabeza

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué emocionada estoy!- dijo Ilthiwen saltando de alegría

-Si ya se te ve...-dijo Rin riéndose- y ¿a cuál tienda vamos?

-Pues, a esta misma, la ropa no es muy cara- dijo esta señalando una tienda

-¡TOMMY HILFIGER!¡¿QUÉ NO ES CARA! Bueno tú como estás forrada...- contestó gritando la chica mientras se dirigía a la tienda

-Je, je este es mi mundo- dijo Ilthiwen

-Sí, todo lo que quieras pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para probarme la ropa?- dijo Gaara

-Jo, que borde eres Gaara, pos muy fácil, que Ri n se meta en un vestuario y tú sales de su bolsillo, Rin sale pero tú te quedas dentro y nosotras... te elegiremos la ropa- dijo la chica frotándose las manos

-Me das miedo... pero bueno- fue lo que le respondió el chico

Y dicho esto Rin se metió en un vestuario cercano

"Joder, que pequeño es este vestuario..." se dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí "Aquí nada más cabe una persona con su ropa, no se gastan mucho dinero..." pensó molesta Rin

-Gaara ya puedes salir

Y ¡plof! El chico salió pero...

-Creo que esto es demasiado pequeño ¿no?- dijo ël sin cambiar su expresión sombría de siempre

-Si... un poco- dijo esta más colorada que un tomate

"Joder que si un poco, noto su aliento en mi cara... ¡QUE MAL!" Cierto era, ya que, solo unos milímetros los separaban.

Bum, bum, bum, el corazón de Rin empezó a latir demasiado rápido mientras Gaara no cambiaba su expresión.

Bum, bum, bum, el corazón de Rin palpitaba peligrosamente, tan rápido y fuerte, que le hacía daño en el pecho

"Uff... que marrón... y seguro que mis malditos latidos los escucha él... ish..." Rin hizo una mueca de dolor y Gaara le miró extrañado "Que dolor... y Gaara... apenas cambia de expresión... parece de lo más tranquilo pero a la vez cabreado... a saber lo que se está pensando... Gaara..."

-Rin... creo que como no salgas de aquí te va a dar algo- dijo el chico ya preocupado

-¿Qué? Ah... sí, sí- Dijo Rin girándose y de pronto, un pequeño roce que hizo que se ruborizara más si cabía la posibilidad

"¡AHH! ¡MIERDA SE LA E TOCADO MIENTRAS ME GIRABA! ¿MIERDA, MIERDA, YMÁS QUE...!"

-¡AHH...!- la chica salió disparada hacia fuera del vestuario ya que se había abierto la puerta

-Es que como veía que no la habrias... pues te e ayudado con mi arena. Lo siento- dijo mientras una mano de arena la levantaba del suelo

-No... no pasa nada...- y dicho esto salió corriendo de allí

"Que susto creí que se iba a desmayar..." pensó Gaara mientras cerraba la puerta

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué tal va Hinata?- dijo un Naruto preocupado

-Creo... que no veo a ninguno

-Ya me temía yo que esto era algo problemático-dijo Shikamaru mientras pescaba las nubes

-¡Shikamaru! Deja de pescar y ayudaun poquito ¿no?- dijo el chico rubio

-Mira quien hablo... y ¿tú eres el Hokage de Konoha y qué estás haciendo tú? Lo mismo que yo pero... pescando otra cosa- dijo el chico de las argollas mirado a Hinata

-¡Pero que dices!- una mirada fulminante de la chica lo traspasó- Eh... digo... bueno sí, pero es que mientras la pescaba, estaba pensando que hacer, pero ya lo sé

-Naruto un momento- el chico paró en seco- que no te e fulminado con mi byakugan por que me a molestado lo que as dicho sino que estaba mirando a través de tía ver si por allí estaban- dijo a chica sonojándose un poco

-Eh... bueno... pues menos mal

"Jope chaval es que como mira cn todas la venas salidas quien se cree que no te está mirando mal..."se dijo Naruto haciendo al momento un jutsu

-_Tajûkage bunshin- _susurró Naruto (_Multiplicación de cuerpo_)- Je, je ¿ves Shikamaru?-dijeron cientos de Naurtos

-Naruto... yo que tú... me iría de aquí... mira a tú alrededor...- dijo Hinata desactivando el byakugan

Un grupo numeroso de gente se frotaba los ojos y se pellizcaban los mofletes creyendo que estaban en un sueño, mientras que, otro grupo miraba atónitos como un niño se había multiplicado por mil iguales que el chico

-Sí, será lo mejor, si los encontráis quedamos aquí- dijo el chico de las argollas lanzando un kunai al suelo

-¡Adios!- de repente cientos de Narutos desaparecirón por las calles de aquella gran ciudad

-Mejor que nos vallamos nosotros también- dijo Shikamru- porque si no...

-Va a ser muy problemático- completó Hinata divertida

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Toma Gaara otro más- dijo Ilthiwen mientras Gaara sacaba la ropa que se había probado y cogía la otra

-¿Más aún?

-Pues claro, aunque esta es solo la mía, ahora vendrá Rin con otro montón. Ah, por cierto ¿te gusta el negro y el marrón?

-Sí, son mis colores favoritos

-Pues perfecto, porque Rin la está eligiendo todo de esos colores

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Ya has terminado?-dijo Rin con un montón de ropa en los brazos

-Sí, un momento- dijo Gaara

-¡OH! ¡Que guapo!-dijo la chica

-Trae ponte el cuello así que te quedará mejor- dijo Ilthiwen y, con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que la arena pudiera coger las manos de la chica- ¿Ves?- dijo esta mientras le subía el cuello de la camisa

-Mi arena no ha sido demasiada rápida, pero, sí lo será como no me bajes el cuello porque si no... te mato aquí mismo- dijo el chico con voz ultratumba

-¡Vale, vale! Tranquilo Gaara, tranquilo- dijo la chica mientras le bajaba el cuello a toda velocidad y se ponía detrás de Rin

-Bueno, ahora te toca la mía- dijo Rin sonriendo- espero que te guste el color, es que es el que veo más apropiado para ti- siguió la chica mientras le tendía la ropa a una mano de arena

-Gracias por elegirme esos colores...

-De... de nada...- fue lo que respondió la chica algo ruborizada. El chico con un movimiento rápido cerró la puerta del vestuario

-_¿Pero qué te pasa Rin?- _le dijo Ilthiwen susurrándole al oído

-_¿Qué? Ah, nada, pero es que...-_contestó la chica en el mismo tono de voz

-_No me digas que te gusta Gaara, tú misma dijiste el año pasado que eso nunca iba a suceder, porque ellos... solo son dibujos..._

_-Ya, quilla pero es que... esto es real, ni yo misma me lo creía cuando me salvó la vida esta mañana... y...-_ no pudo terminar la frase ya que Gaara abrió la puerta

-Estas dos camisetas me quedan pequeñas, ¿me las puedes buscar una talla más grande Rin?- dijo el chico pelirrojo- ¿Qué pasa?

Las dos chicas estaban con la boca abierta y a Ilthiwen se le había caido la ropa de los brazos

-Gaa... Gaara... no... no tienes la...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que su boca se negaba articular palabra.

Gaara se miró, y s dio cuenta de que tenía los pantalones desabrochados y se le veía asomándose peligrosamente unos calzoncillos negros como sus ojeras. Su torso sin camiseta se le notaban los abdominales y los músculos de los brazos

Pensamientos de cada uno:

Rin: "Que... que cuerpazo... y además con lo guapo que es... Dios..."

Ilthiwen: "Dios...¡cómo está el chaval! Joder Rin debe de estar super flipada"

Gaara: "Ups... pero tampoco es para tanto ¿no?. NI que estuviera desnudo vamos... es que las tías son más raras..."

Fin de pensamientos de cada uno

-Eh... ya voy yo a ver si hay otra talla- dijo Ilthiwen cogiendo las camisetas

"Venga Rin... te lo dejo a tiro... venga anímate" se dijo la chica mientras se ia para cambiarse las camisetas

-Eh... esto... mejor será que me meta dentro y me ponga las demás camisetas- dijo Gaara

-¡No!- dijo la chica que empezaba a sonrojarse. El chico se volvió bruscamente

-¿Si?

-Eh... esto Gaara... yo...- el corazón de Rin volvió a latir fuerte y rápido por segunda vez- Gaara... yo... tengo que decirte... que...

"Siento que no me encuentro demasiado bien... siento que me voy a desmayar..."

-Gaara... tengo que decirte que te... quie...- la chica no pudo terminar la frase ya que se desmayó, la chica se precipitó contra el suelo pero, no llegó a chocarse porque una capa de arena lo impidió

-Sé lo que me ibas a decir pero... yo... no siento lo mismo que tú por mí... solo somos... amigos, lo siento Rin- y dicho esto de abrochó el pantalón se puso una camiseta y se quedó sentado al lado suyo- lo siento...-dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-La respuesta es no Rin- Gaara se volvió con brusquedad y vio quien se encontraba allí, Ilthiwen, al oír lo que le había respondido Gaara se le calló la ropa que llevaba en los brazos- Espero que... no te odie por lo que tú le as dicho.

Ya a terminado este capitulo... espero q ya comprendais el título jeje. Es un poco corto pero bueno... Os voy a adelantar una cosa del siguient capitulo! Rin extrañamente se entera de la respuesta de Gaara! Algo ocurrirá seguro! Spero que os aya gustado y seguir enviando reviwes que los q me habeis mandao en el captulo anterior an sido muy escasos... ¬¬!

**Bueno seguir escribiéndome!**

**Muxos Besos!**


	4. El cambio de conducta de Rin y el reencu

**Ola! Ya estoy aki d nuev! Bueno antes d nada gasias por los reviews y q me sigais escribiend q me hace musa ilusion anunq an sido más bien pokitos.. ! Bueno aki teneis el cuarto capitulo q espero q os guste muxo! Cm los otros o eso creo... (espero q no sean mis ilusione...¬¬) Bueno pos aki está el 4 capi! Spero q lo disfrutei! Este titulo igua k el otro tanpoco lo entendereis muxo pero si empezáis a leer más o menos lo entendereis!**

**MUXOS BESOS!**

Capitulo 4 El cambio de conducta de Rin y el reencuentro 

-¡Rin, Rin! ¡Qué le has hecho a mi amiga! ¡Cómo le pase algo te mato, me da igual como pero te mato!- dijo Ilthiwen histérica

-Ilthiwen...- Rin se acaba de despertar- tranquila solo me he desmayado

¡Pues deja de desmayarte que dentro de nada me va a dar algo!

-Niña, ¿quieres un caramelo? Eso es que te ha bajado el azúcar. Es que la juventud de hoy en día...- dijo una persona de las muchas que había ahí

-Gracias, pero, ya me encuentro mejor- dijo Mientras se incorporaba

-Rin... ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?- dijo Gaara mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara del suelo

-Tranquilo, lo puedo hacer yo sola- dijo mientras le rechazaba la mano

"Pero ¿qué le pasa a Rin, lo habrá hecho por lo de la arena? Espero que si..." se dijo preocupada Ilthiwen

-Bueno ¿te vas a seguir probando mi ropa o no?- dijo Rin con un tono enfadado en la voz. La gente ya empezaba a marcharse al ver que todo volvía a la normalidad

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí- Gaara se metió en el vestidor y al cavo de un cuarto de hora salió con una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos pantalones también negros

-¡Oh! Estás muy guapo- dijo Ilthiwen mientras le examinaba

-Sí, sí, muy guapo- dijo la otra chica sin ni siquiera mirarle

Bueno vamos a pagar con mi tarjeta- dijo la chica mientras cogía un montón de ropa

-Eh... esto Rin, ¿te pasa algo?- dijo el chico preocupado mientras se dirigían al mostrador

-Paula ¿te falta mucho para terminar de pagar? Es que tengo un hambre...- dijo la chica haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Gaara

-Tranqui, hecho aquí una firmita y... ¡Ya está!

-Una cosa como tú has pagado yo invito a la hamburguesa ¿vale?

-Bueno vale...- y dicho esto todos se dirigieron hacia un Burger King de por allí cerca

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 Horas después de un intenso día de buscar a sus amigos, Naruto, Hinata y Shikamru volvieron al sitio de partida sin ninguno de sus amigos

-¿Habéis encontrado a alguno? Es como si se hubieran esfumado...- dijo Shikamaru recostándose sobre una farola

-¿Tú ves a alguno a mi lado Shikamaru? Como no los tenga metidos dentro del chándal mío... Por cierto ¿dónde está Hinata?-dijo el chico rubio mirando de derecha a izquierda para ver sí la encontraba

-¡Eh, chicos aquí!- dijo una voz conocida para los chicos

-¡Hinata ¿dónde...? ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE DINERO?- dijo Naruto corriendo hasta donde estaba ella

-¿Qué? Ah, esto, lo e ganado haciendo cosas con los jutsus y me ha ido bastante bien- Además le e hecho también porque...- no pudo terminar la frase porque un rugido que provenía de la barriga de Naruto pedía a gritos: ¡COMIDA!- creí que tenías hambre- terminó la chica mientras se reía

-Je, je, je, gracias Hinata...- dijo el chico rubio rascándose la cabeza- es que desde la comida no e probado bocado...

-¡JA, JA, JA! ¡el Hokage de Konoha se tiene que alimentar a costa de otros!- se carcajeaba Shikamaru

-Je, muy gracioso... ¿A dónde vamos a comer?-dijo Naruto frotándose las manos- Eh visto un japonés por aquí cerca y creo que tenía ramen...- terminó el chico mientras se le caía la baba

-pUes nos vamos ¿no?- dijo Hinata sonriendo

Y dicho esto los 3 chicos siguieron a Naruto a una calle muy solitaria que le traería muchos problemas...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Quilla y ¿qué le pedimos a Gaara?-dijo Ilthiwen acercándose un mostrador

-¿Si? ¿Qué queréis tomar?- dijo la chica del mostrador

-¿qué? Ah, nada por ahora- dijo Ilthiwen

-A mí me da igual lo que le quieras pedir

-Pero quilla ¿qué te pasa con él? As cambiado de carácter muy rápidamente- Bueno será mejor que lo hablemos esta noche...

-¿Ya?- insistió

-Sí, ya- dijo un poco brusca Ilthiwen- haber quiero una hamburguesa con queso y con muchíííísimo picantey ninguna salsa más, otro hamburguesa con queso...- y siguió así hasta terminar con el pedido

-Son 13'15€- Rin pagó el impuesto- Gracias y que cenen bien

-De nada- respondieron las dos a la vez

-¿Para qué le has puesto tanto picante?-dijo Rin mientras se acercaban a la mesa dónde estaba Gaara y su tinaja

-Je, je, quiero probar una cosa...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Eh, guapa... ¿qué tal si te vienes conmigo a mi casa y hacemos algo eh?- dijo un chico algo desaliñado a Hinata

-Ni se te pasa por la cabeza hacerle algo a mi novia...- dijo Naruto poniéndose entre ellos

-¿Me vas a echar tu huevos niñato?-dijo mientras la lanzaba un puñetazo que l dio de lleno y haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre por la boca

-Sí te los pienso echar como no te vallas de aquí ahora mismo- dijo un Naruto convertido en kyuubi

-¿Qué te pasa tio?- dijo el chico algo asustado y dando un paso hacia atrás

-Tranqui, tio, tranqui, que yo ya me iba- y dicho esto, el chico salió corriendo en dirección contraria

-Gracias Naruto- dijo Hinata un poco colorada

-Que problemática es esta ciudad... ya van por siete los que han hecho lo mismo- dijo Shikamru mientras ponía las manos en la nuca

-Ya, eso es porque mi chica es muy guapa- al momento Hinata se ruborizó hasta más no poder- ¡Mirar es el restaurante!- gritó Naruto

-Venga Shikamru, deja de pescar que si no, nos van a cerrar- le dijo Hinata al chico de las argollas

-Sí, sí ya voy...- dijo este mientras cogía buen paso

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Uf... que bueno que estaba... me comería otra...- dijo Ilthiwen mentras se dava golpecitos en la barriga- ¿Te ha gustado tu hamburguesa Rin?

-Sí, clro me a encantado- le contestó sonriendo

-Gara... ¿no te la quieres comer?

-No es que no tengo hambre...

-¿No? Que raro eres...

-¿Porqué no tela tomas tú ¿ ¿no decías que te tomarías otra?- al momento la chica palideció al pensar en todo el picante que se iba a tomar

-Se refería a otra pequeña...- zanjó el tema Rin

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos a mi casa?- dijo Ilthiwen mientras se levantaba

-Sí, será mejor que nos vallamos- dijeron Gaara y Rin a la vez

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mira Naruto, hay gente dentro- dijo Hinata señalando al restaurante

Los tres chicos se adentraron en el restaurante y...

-¡Senséis, Lee, Shino, Kiba Ino, Temari, Kankurô, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura!- Estais todo aquí, os hemos estado buscando. Ah se me olvidaba de que tú también estabas Akamru- Naruto añadió esto porque un fuerte ladrido de un perro le sobresaltó

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo un chico de enormes cejas- hemos visto a una de las copias de Naruto. Es que como sabíamos que...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un capón de Kiba hizo que se callase al momento

-No te lleves todo el mérito, Lee, ... aquí hay ramen pues sabíamos que vendríais aquí- terminó el chico del perro

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Uff... hemos cogido el autobús justitos, justitos, - dijo Ilthiwen secándose el sudor de la frente

-Sí...- fue o que respondió Rin recostándose sobre una barra de metal. Puso un pié en la barra y se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Lo mismo hizo Gaara en otra barra

-Je, je, vamos, estáis en la misma posición- Rin y Gaara abrieron los ojos a la vez, se miraron y rápidamente Rin se dio la vuelta y se sentó en un sitio próximos a ellos

Los dos chicos estuvieron hablando de lo que pasó antes de que Rin se desmayara y después

-¿Nos vamos?- Ilthiwen se sobresaltó al oír tan cerca la voz de Rin

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, nos vamos

Los tres bajaron del autobús, hubo un tenso silencio entre ellos hasta que...

-Pííí- Gaara que estaba delante de ellas no había mirado el semáforo y un coche estaba apunto de atropellarlo

-¡GAARA!- Rin salió corriendo, lo empujó pero en vez de pillarlo a él, le pilló a ella.

¡PLAF!

De un golpe seco, Rin calló al suelo, a unos metros de distancia de Gaara, con una brecha en la cabeza.

-¡Rin!- Gaara se acercó corriendo hacia ella- mi arena...

-Tu arena... no hubiera sido demasiado rápida...- dijo Rin aún consciente- je, te lo debía ya que antes hiciste lo mismo que yo...

-¡Rin! El capullo que te a atropellado a escapado. Espera no...- dijo Ilthiwen al lado de ella, la chica no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rin había perdido la conciencia

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-La chica a tenido suerte ya que estabais cerca del hospital... una voz demasiado alejada para poder escucharla con claridad pero, cada vez la escuchaba mejor- por suerte solo se le ha doblado el brazo y a estado poco tiempo inconsciente

-Gaara... Ilthi...

-¡Oh! Mira que suerte, la chica ya se a despertado. Bueno te dejo a solas- dijo el médico mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí

-¿Rin?- la voz de Gaara la traspasó

-Ilthi...

-Ilthiwen está en la sala de espera durmiendo ya que son las doce de la noche y como yo no...

-Lo siento- dijo Rin incorporándose

-¿Qué?-Gaara cogió una silla y se puso junto a ella para escucharla mejor ya que su voz era muy débil

-Que lo siento...

-¿Porqué me dices eso?

-Por que antes me e puesto muy borde con tigo... Ya sé que no debería estar enfadada con tigo porque yo... ya sabía tu respuesta, pero, es que...- Gaara al instante comprendió a que se refería. Se sobresaltó cuando vio a una Rin muy diferente a la que había conocido esa misma mañana, ya que esta, era una faceta muy diferente, se la veía triste, con lágrimas en los ojos, con la cara girada al lado apuesto de donde él estaba para que no la pudiese ver así.

-Rin... no tienes por que estar llorando...- Gaara de repente le cogió la mano- por que tú por suerte, no sabes que significa el sentimiento tristeza y... espero que nunca lo sientas- Rin giró la cara y pudo ver la faceta más rara que en su vida había visto en Gaara, a un chico triste y... por que no decirlo... solo- y... si lo sientes...yo o ...alguna de tus amigas estarán a tu lado... Recuérdalo ¿vale?- al instante Rin asintió y una sonrisa se le dibujó en sus labios. De repente la chica se echó para atrás y calló en un profundo sueño

-Rin... yo... a lo mejor me arrepiento, más adelante, de la respuesta que te di por que... me estoy dando cuenta de la clase de persona que eres...- comentó Gaara aún sabiendo que la chica no lo escuchaba pero... una sonrisa de Rin hizo que se temiera para él lo peor... que lo hubiera escuchado...

Ola! Espero que os aya gustado el final! (ami me encanta... bueno tambien soy yo la autora XDD) bueno deros que aber si me enviais más reviews porq me hacen muxa farta! Bueno y a los q me habeis escrito musas gasias! Por favor decirme en vuestros reviews alguna idea, parejas, amenazas... bueno todo lo q se os ocurra! Yo ya tengo pensados algunas parejas y os boy a decir solo 4 (y soy muuuuuuuuuy buena.. XDDD) 1º Naru-Hina, 2º Shika-Tema, (sta espero q os guste pero desde q lei una cosa en el tomo naruto me encantó esta pereja!) 3º... Jiraiya y Tsunade y... por ultimo... Asuma y Kurenai! Bueno espero q os gusten mis 4 parejitas pero...van a ver muxiximas más!

Bueno después de deciros esto voy a responder a los reviews ya que me lo a recomendado RiMi jejej:

-Sccmar: Gracias por tú reviews.. y sí pobre Rin pero tranki ya se arreglará la cosa jeje porque una personilla biene y... Gaara empieza a tener celos! BUENO ESPERO Q ME SIGAS ESCRIBIEN!

-NakuraEnvy: tambien decirte q gasias x tus reviews, espero q t ayas dado cuent d a hina-naru y shika- tema ya estan juntitos! Jeje y gaara sin camiseta... habria q verlo... bueno tranki ya no are q compres más ropa en tommy pero si eres rica dónde kiere q t compres la ropa? En el piojito? Jeje y tranki t pondr q tienes toda la ropa negra y to waii... jeje sigue escribiend reviews wapisima!

-RiMi: bueno q musas gasias x tus reviews y q ya q eres mi ermana te sacare en mi fic! (espero q tu tambien lo agas aunq sea mu brebe... jejeje XDD) Bueno refieriendome a la parte de los mangas en blanco... me cayo... eso ya se vera + adelante jejej, y no eres la única q sueña d ver a gaara sin camiseta! Pero tranki no pasa na xq gaara le aya dixo q no a rin... ya se vera lo q pasa! Pero el chico va a tener muuuuuchos celos... voy a ser mala con el... (pove sillo...) y tambien q no le va a pasar nada cn los demas en el mundo real! Espero q me sigas escribien wapisima!

-Leo Black Le-fay: bueno musas gasias x tus reviews y cm ya e repetio yo tambien kiero ver a gaara sin camiseta! (si lo viera así me desmayaria...) y sí shikamaru está saliend cn temari! Y abrá muximas parejas! Sígueme escribien!

Bueno asta aki ya e terminao d contetar a todos los reviews (ya q no son muxos... ¬¬ pero da igual cn k me sigais escribiend...) Seguir escribiend q me ace muxiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima ilusion!

Muxos besos!


End file.
